Yūyo Hakumei (TBF)
Yūyo Hakumei (薄明の猶予''Hakumei no Yūyo'', Lit Translation, "Twilight's Grace,") is a young woman possessing Fullbring, is part of the enigmatic group of Fullbringers called Xcution Reborn, succeeding the former group Xcution after its untimely disbandonment after its battle and loss to the hands of the Gotei 13 and Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Yūyo Hakumei is a young, lithe body human girl, her teenage toned muscles keeping her in the form of a ballerina and gymnast, though her overall complexion is pale, contrasting her striking violet eyes. Her long black hair is usually worn loosely down the sides of her face cut trimly above her browline, and stretching down past the small of her back, letting it grow long and keeping it silky, smooth texture. Her attire usually is that of black, when in public she wears dark fading jeans with black converse sneakers, a number of non-affiliated rings on her fingers, black nails and lipstick, along with a dark hoodie going along with her dark sleeveless shirt and arm warmers. When out on the job, she dons a black dress-gown with a flowing mini-skirt, having long stockings and black sandals. Her lipstick and jewelry are taken away, and is left as plain on her figure as possible, offsetting her previous goth look with more of a dark ballerina appearance, beautiful and saddening at the same time. Personality: Yūyo Hakumei is a quiet, withdrawn girl, mostly due to her isolation and abuse by her peers, adult figures, and authority. She rarely speaks unless spoken to, though that's mostly due to the fact she's intrigued by people's conversations, personalities, speach, and reactions more than herself. She'd spend little energy in expressing herself, unless she needs to explain something in detail she rarely monolouges on any subject. Even in battle, Yūyo exerts little energy in explaining actions she's done, like her Fullbring or why she's fighting. She'd rather kill the target or beat her enemy and go home, not one to waste too much time in skirmishes. However, if her opponent wouldn't let her off easily, she will bide her time but again won't exert too much energy in questions or explanations. She's cool and collected, wherever she is she remains nearly static, and so far even to Xcution Reborn, nothing phases her or breaks her stoic, impassive stance and emotional disposition. History: Childhood Yūyo Hakumei was born into a poor family, whom lived in the poorer section of the city she grew up. She felt like she was always on the bitter end of things, finding that soon after she was born, her mother died giving birth to her. Later on, one by one, members of her family died of strange deaths, involving lacerations, collapsing floors of buildings, internal bleeding due to rough-ups, nearly her entire family died on both sides within 3 years of her life. It finally ended when her father commited suicide after getting drunk, claiming he saw ghosts of his family haunt him, finally taking a gun and shooting himself in the head. Yūyo had little to no comprehension why this morbid horror of a life was given to her, and had no idea why even as she was given to an orphanage, she felt like she could see the ghosts of her family and others. Eventually, when she reached the age of 11, she met her first Hollow, a giant pit-bull shaped hybrid with a snake's back and tail, attacking her in the Orphanage one day. Children screamed, but Yūyo was silent, feeling as if she didn't have the time to do so, and would be killed by the monster if she stopped to do so. Adrenaline pumping, her being exuded Spiritual Energy so intense, she had no idea why it was chasing her, but it all began to make sense. Every time a family member died, they too began talking about seeing things or having nightmares, going crazy before they died their mysterious deaths. They all were targeted later what she would know as Hollows! As it cornered her at a under construction end of the Orphanage, she stood there, looking down the beast, feeling like a scythe touched her spine ready to rip her life away like it had for the rest of her family. She closed her eyes, wishing she could stop it, anything but end in a miserable dump like this. It was then that a mysterious figure shimmered into view and halted the beast with a large sword, blocking the gaping maw of the horrible beast. The man asked if she was alright, to only she could respond with a gasp and a nod, her eyes wide as saucers as she saw the man quickly dispose of the beast with a strange bright glow of light, and the beast was torn to shreds, then dissipating into what she could tell was ash. The man then introduced himself as Kenja Kodai (古代の賢者 Kodai no kenja, Lit Translation, "Sage of the Ancient,") and said he was like her, a Fullbringer later what he explained. He offered her shelter and training her powers, preparing her to one day go back out into the world on her own and be able to fight the monsters and defend herself from any that would exploit her. With nowhere else to really go, she hesitantly took his hand and left with a blur, leaving the morbid distraught scene of the orphanage onto her new life... Student and Master To be continued... Synopsis: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Large Spiritual Energy: As a human, she belonged to an entire family who's collective Spiritual Energy allowed them to see spirits as well as attract dangerous murderous Hollows, causing them to die a string of mysterious horrifying deaths. Her Spiritual Energy was great enough to attrac the attention of a well-trained Fullbringer and also draw the attention of a Hollow to devour her while she still lived. As a Fullbringer, she has a large store of Spiritual Energy, boasting to be about Junior-Captain Class, and is still teaching herself new tricks and honing her skills. Bringer Light: A High-Speed technique similar to the Flash Step of the Soul Reapers, she can use it with ease, moving at an accelerated rapid pace, able to keep up with fast opponents and keep enemies on her toes, appearing like a 'ghost' in their periphreal vision as well as creating a afterimage tangible enough to be damaged and appear to react in a shocked manner before disappearing, though it can only be used once per battle. Martial Artist Master: The one thing that she got most out of her training with her mentor, was the fighting skills in hand-to-hand combat, through several martial arts, all of which she mastered at a quick pace, preparing her to use her Fullbring at a much easier level due to the large amount of stamina required to use it. Able to initiate quick attacks, rapid dodges, calculated counters, and quick ambushes, she is near on par with that of the Stealth Force Captain-Commander aka 2nd Division's Captain. Enhanced Endurance: Whether she's assuming her Fullbring or not, due to her intense physical training, she's honed her body to near human perfection, able to take hits that no normal human can withstand and keep going without much effort. Enhanced Speed: A combination of her Martial Arts training and Fullbring powers, she's become accustomed to moving at an almost undiscernable pace, moving quite like a 'ghost' on the battlefield. Spiritual Energy Sensory: One of the things that she honed over her time as a Assassin for the Inner Circle, was her ability to track Spiritual Pressure of any being, no matter how weak, surpressed, or powerful they are she can track them at a week's pace behind them, finding faint strands of Spiritual Residue from their Spiritual Pressure left in that presence. Keen Intellect: One of acute intuition and quick learning, she can pick up the faintest hints left in people's speach patterns, body language, fighting style, or even their abilities used only once or three times in front of her eyes. She has found that 'learning by doing' and 'seeing is believing' as lifelong principles that come across as truisms in her life, making use of them within her intelligence that matches and even outwits that of other members of Xcution Reborn. Equipment: Xcution Reborn Phone: Similar to that of the 'Soul Phones' which the Gotei 13 carry, its specifically designed to keep in touch with her fellow Fullbringers and track spiritual pressures of nearly any nature within a kilometer radius. Fullbring: "You Reap what you Sow." :'' 'You Reap what you Sow'', is the name of Yūyo Hakumei's Fullbring. This is a Melee-based Fullbring, with a few select abilities revolving around it. The form of her Fullbring is that of a 6 foot tall staff handle, 4 1/2 long arced bladed black tinted scythe, transformed from a sickle necklace her Fullbring teacher gave her. Soul Leak (ソウルリーク Soururīku): A Harmful, slow-going ability when used on an enemy upon cutting them. Whether its a graze or a deep wound, the effects are the same. The Fullbring springs a 'leak' in a person's Spiritual Energy, aiming for the Soul Sleep and Soul Chain on a user's body, purposely making the affected leak concentrated amounts of Spiritual Energy, wearing them out in a longer process of time. The stronger the opponent and the more Spiritual Energy needed for their techniques, the faster they'll be drained. '''Matter Absorbtion/Matter Discharge: This is a unusual technique avaiable by her Fullbring. When she gathers Spiritual Energy along her scythe's blade, emanating a eery silver glow, whatever she cuts is instantly broken down, reformed along the blade, and then discharged with a swing of her scythe, sending whatever material, whether organic, spiritual energy, or energy itself, and back at her opponents, mixing a variety of different effects at her targets. Soul Reap: This technique is by far the most dangerous in her arsenal within her Fullbring abilities. Upon dealing a mortal blow upon an enemy, that person's Soul is then sealed within her Fullbring, thus perpetually ending their reincarnation cycle. Through this, she is able to use the energy of those sealed within her Fullbring to heal herself, augment her abilities briefly, or throw their energies in a raw explosive attack at her target(s). Trivia/Behind the Scenes: In progress... Quotes: In progress... Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Reborn